


Fuck City Boywives AU

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Boywives, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has no idea what he's supposed to do. He's been friends with Hurley for years, but now he's <em>married</em> to the guy, and his foot is broken, and he's stuck in Hurley's house, which is now his house too, while Hurley's off on tour. He does know what the actual duties of a boywife are, but Hurley's not even there, so it's not like he can perform them anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck City Boywives AU

**Author's Note:**

> Andy's [version of the FC origin story](http://www.fc666.com/blog/issue-13-fuck-city-an-origin/) includes this bit about Stu:
>
>> and then he stayed with us for a couple days, in between tours or something. and it clicked so hard. he was as close with us as if he had lived with us at cramer, or them at prospect. he was family, and he wasnt even trying out or auditioning. i knew after the first day that he had to live at fc too. to complete the circle. but i wanted to see what the other dudes thought. of course they were into it. ry and kage tour with the dude all year, and are super close. and mix always loved stu. so it was official. i asked him the next day, or the day before he was gonna leave. cant remember exactly, but he was stoked.
> 
> I thought that sounds exactly like what you would do in a polygamous situation. My exact words on the subject were: "Andy would not approve of the theological underpinnings of the boywives system, but he would very much enjoy having his own boywives. ... He doesn't believe in the way the boywives system sets him up as an oppressor. He thinks people should have their own autonomy and not have to be married off to more powerful men. But at the same time, his house is always clean, there's always food there for him, and there are always people to have sex and play music with whenever he wants. Not to mention the fact that he actually, genuinely loves all of them." This has since led to a lot of Matt is the first wife jokes with friends. More importantly for this post, I started writing one, but I think it's time to admit I'm never going to get to know enough about Ryan, Kyle, and Stu to finish it. 

Matt has no idea what he's supposed to do. He's been friends with Hurley for years, but now he's _married_ to the guy, and his foot is broken, and he's stuck in Hurley's house, which is now his house too, while Hurley's off on tour. He does know what the actual duties of a boywife are, but Hurley's not even there, so it's not like he can perform them anyway.

In his stumbling around the house to get himself used to it - so he knows what needs to be done, he tells himself, although it's also partly so he can get to know who Hurley is when he's not this guy Matt sometimes hangs out with (but never unchaperoned) - he finds Hurley's comic book collection. He tries reading, but everything's just dumped into boxes and stacks in no order.

It takes him a week of spending hours every day reading and organizing before he can really find anything.

That still leaves him with six weeks of being alone before Hurley gets back. He knows how to cook - every boywife has to learn - but he's never tried to cook wholly vegan. So the next thing he does is use up the last of the eggs, milk, butter, and bacon in the house and start experimenting with recipes.

Some of it turns out well - he makes a fucking awesome vegan lasagna - and other things - like his first attempt at banana bread - get tossed out after one bite.

He keeps working on those things, though, because a good boywife feeds his husband, and he's determined to keep Hurley supplied with baked goods as well as regular meals.

He's just pulling a pan of lasagna out of the oven when Hurley gets home.

"Good timing," he calls. "Dinner's just about ready."

He hears the thump of luggage hitting the floor, and then Hurley shows up in the entrance to the kitchen looking fucking wrecked. Matt's never seen him just after a tour before.

"Hey," he says, "you look tired." He puts his hand on Hurley's shoulder, thankful he's off the damn crutches by now, and guides him over to the table. "Sit down. You want something to drink?"

Hurley shrugs and leans his elbows on the table. Matt gets him a glass of water.

He brings over the lasagna, salad, and neatly sliced garlic bread, along with plates and silverware, and dishes up Hurley's food first. Matt's quiet, just letting Hurley relax.

Hurley perks up after his third bite of lasagna. "This is really good."

"I've been practicing." Matt watches Hurley reach for seconds. "There's dessert too."

Hurley doesn't go for thirds, and Matt clears the plates and comes back with the chocolate cake and soy ice cream.

"Shit, Mix," Hurley says. "This is amazing. Thanks."

Matt just smiles at him, and when they're done, he gathers up the dishes. "Go chill or something," he says, waving Hurley out of the kitchen. "There's probably a game on."

He hears the TV come on while he starts the dishes. After a while, the TV goes off, and there's the sound of rustling, then Hurley's footsteps on the stairs. He's just putting the last dish in the dish rack when Hurley calls his name.

"What?" Matt goes to the bottom of the stairs and looks up to where Hurley's standing at the top.

"Why is your shit in here?" He points back at the bedroom.

"Because it's the bedroom." Matt heads up the stairs, again grateful not to have to navigate them on crutches.

"It's my bedroom." Hurley's still frowning at him.

"Our bedroom," Matt corrects. He holds up his left hand where the simple gold band catches the light. "In case you'd forgotten." When he gets to the top of the stairs, he can see the stubborn set to the look on Hurley's face.

"I don't believe in the boywives system." Hurley's words make no sense.

"But you married me." Matt rubs his thumb over the ring.

"Because you needed a place to live! I'm not going to take advantage of you." Hurley sounds horrified by the very idea.

It takes Matt a couple of seconds to catch on to what Hurley means. And no. Fuck no.

"Fuck that shit. No way I'm never having sex."

"You can have sex," Hurley says. "I'm not going to stop you."

And that, that's almost worst.

"You're my husband! I'm having sex with you." Matt strips off his shirt. He's not the hottest guy around - he has almost no muscle and there's a soft layer of fat covering what is there - but surely Hurley's not going to resist a naked man.

"No, no," Hurley says. "The boywives system strips people of their individuality and autonomy. I don't want to be a part of that."

Matt kicks off his shoes and takes off his pants. He's already half-hard, just from thinking about sex with Hurley. He may be a supposedly innocent boywife, but he has an internet connection, and he knows what sex is.

Matt takes a couple of steps toward Hurley. "I want to have sex with you." He takes off his underwear so Hurley can see his rapidly filling cock.

Hurley shakes his head. "You only think you want to because you've been taught you're supposed to."

Fuck Hurley and his ridiculous philosophizing. "You married me. It's your duty to take care of me." Matt steps right up to Hurley and reaches down for his cock. It turns out he was right about being naked; Hurley's hard. Matt drops to his knees - carefully because he's still supposed to be careful with his foot - and pulls Hurley's shorts and boxer-briefs down with him.

"Matt," Hurley protests.

Matt ignores him and puts his mouth on Hurley's cock. He's never done this before - obviously - but how hard can it be? Insert cock, suck.

Hurley moans his name when he starts sucking, but a moment later Hurley's hands are pushing him away.

Matt tips his head back like the guys he's seen in porn. "Would you rather fuck me?"

Hurley swears and his cock jumps. "We're not doing this. I'm not going to take advantage of you." His protests keep getting weaker.

Matt strokes Hurley's thigh. "You're not taking advantage of me. You're my husband and I want you to fuck me. I've been using my fingers when I jerk off."

Hurley swears again and gives up. "In the bedroom. Lube's in there."

Matt makes a mental note to start carrying lube around with him. He figures getting fucked in the hallway would be pretty damn hot.

Matt goes into their bedroom and lies down. He changed the sheets earlier, and they're crisp and cool against his skin.

Hurley tosses him the full bottle of lube from the nightstand - Matt noted Hurley's preferred brand and picked up a new bottle last time he went to the store - and says, "Show me," like a challenge.

Matt flips the cap and squeezes lube onto his fingers. He pushes one straight into himself, his gaze never leaving Hurley's. He pushes in a second one as soon as he thinks he can take it, and his mouth drops open while he makes a noise he'll never be able to describe. He fucks them in and out of himself. It's really, really good. Better for Hurley watching him. Better for what's going to happen next.

"You gonna do anything here? Because if you don't, I'm just going to come. Unless that's what you're into. But you seemed like you wanted to-"

Hurley cuts him off by pulling on his wrist. Matt makes a totally embarrassing whine when Hurley tugs his fingers out of his body.

Fingers didn't really prepare Matt for how big Hurley's cock is, or how much more solid. It's not bad, though, because he's finally getting to have sex, and this is only the first time.

Hurley pushes his legs wider and groans, "Fuck, you're tight."

"Virgin, like a good boywife," Matt tells him, and then he chokes on his next breath because whatever Hurley's doing now is really fucking good. He makes it even better by taking Matt's cock in his hand and stroking in time with his thrusts. Matt wouldn't be able to do it, but that's why Hurley's the drummer and he's not.

Hurley's thumb catches the head of Matt's cock at the same time as one of his thrusts hits just right, and Matt comes and yells so loud his throat hurts.

Hurley keeps thrusting, sending little aftershocks of feeling all through Matt's body, until he comes with a grunt. He pretty much collapses onto Matt, but Hurley's a pretty small guy, so he doesn't mind.

"That was fucking awesome." Matt's throat still hurts. "I'm never leaving this bed."

Hurley's cock hurts more coming out than it did going in. Hurley leaves the bed and comes back with a washcloth he tosses at Matt.

"I'll get the lights downstairs." Hurley leaves again, still naked.

It's pretty early for bed, but Matt really doesn't want to move, and Hurley came home looking like he could sleep for days.

He's already pretty drowsy by the time Hurley gets back and turns off their light too. Hurley tugs the blankets up over them, and Matt turns onto his side to curl around him. He presses his lips to Hurley's. It's only their second kiss, and there's a huge difference between their formal first kiss at the wedding and this thing that's soft and wet and unrestrained.

*

The rest of the story was going to follow the general timeline of actual Fuck City (Matt first moving in while Andy was on tour and Matt had a broken leg is canon, as is Matt organizing Andy's comics during that time), but I only ever had another small bit of it in my head:

Matt goes on tour with FOB, and leaves to go move them into the new house. Andy comes home to the place already all set up. He's sitting on the counter in the kitchen, and he pulls Matt between his legs. They make out for a while before Andy says, "I want to ask Ryan to move in. To marry us."

Ryan is Matt's best friend, so of course he says yes. Eventually, Kyle shows up and doesn't leave, so they marry him too. And then there's Stu, and then their family is complete.


End file.
